Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and systems interferometric detection of nanoparticles.
Description of the Prior Art
The ability to rapidly detect small particles, such as, biological target molecules including DNA, RNA, and proteins, as well as nanomolecular particles such as virions, is fundamental to our understanding of both cell physiology and disease progression, as well as for use in various applications such as early and rapid detection of disease outbreaks and bioterrorism attacks. In some systems, the detection is limited by the need to use labels, such as fluorescent molecules or radiolabels, which can alter the properties of the biological target, e.g., conformation, and which require additional, often time-consuming, steps. Other systems have been developed by the some of the present inventors that obviate the need for such labels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,680 discloses a Resonant Cavity Biosensor that provides a high throughput detection system without the use of labels. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,680 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Another example is PCT/US2006/015566 which discloses the use of a layered substrate for use in a label free detection system. The disclosure of PCT/US2006/015566 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A further example is PCT/US2011/033397 which discloses a spectral reflectance imaging system that uses multiple discrete light sources in a label free detection system. The disclosure of PCT/US2011/033397 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.